<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she used to be mine by perhapspearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143408">she used to be mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl'>perhapspearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knight Squad (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, everyone blame misty, set after s1 finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Slumping against her door, Ciara finally let the adrenaline of the last 2 days fully hit her. Eliza had betrayed her. Her big sister, her hero, had betrayed her. </p>
<p> - or ciara reflects on the events of the final battle</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(IMPLIED), Arc/Ciara (Knight Squad), Ciara (Knight Squad) &amp; Eliza (Knight Squad)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>she used to be mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slumping against her door, Ciara finally let the adrenaline of the last 2 days fully hit her. Eliza had betrayed her. Her big sister, her hero, had betrayed her. <br/><br/>Yeah, Eliza had been under Ryker's spell and everything, but still. Ciara didn't know what to think. She pulled her knees up to her chest. She was still in her clothes from the battle, having run into her room as soon as she could so she could avoid Prudy's prying eyes or Arc's soft looks of concern. <br/><br/>Arc. The idiot had sacrificed his one chance on defeating Ryker to save her from her sister. Good goblin, how the hell was she going to thank him? How was she going to forgive Eliza?<br/><br/>Ciara racked her brain, trying to find a way to excuse Eliza's actions, to make things better. She couldn't. Fuck. <br/><br/>Rubbing her arms, she quietly mumbled to herself. "She's imperfect but she tried, she is good but she lied." She shook her head, tangling her fingers in her sweaty curls. "Eliza.... She didn't mean to hurt you. She was under a spell. You're okay. You're safe." Her voice cracked on her last word, and she buried her face in her knees, tears now streaming down her face.<br/><br/>She didn't feel safe. She didn't feel like Ciara. Or even the Princess.<br/><br/>Ciara had no clue who she felt like. Fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>